


Okano et comment se trouver de meilleurs amies

by Cristalyn



Series: Les élèves de la classe E [4]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristalyn/pseuds/Cristalyn
Summary: Au collège, Okano n’était pas vraiment intégrée dans sa classe : toutes ses camarades avaient des cheveux longs bien coiffés, une conduite irréprochable comme sa mère aurait voulu qu’elle ait, si bien que la jeune fille se sentait très différente d’elles. Les élèves de sa classe finirent par l’ignorer ou se moquer car Hinata avait les plus mauvaises notes de la classe. La gymnaste eut peur de passer les prochaines années toute seule mais heureusement, ses doutes s’envolaient lorsque ses amies du club de gymnastique la félicitaient pour son énergie et sa souplesse. Elle n’avait pas besoin de la reconnaissance ou de l’amitié de ses camarades de classe, plus préoccupées par leurs notes en mathématiques que celles en E.P.S, lorsqu’elle avait celle des membres de son club.Malheureusement le collège d’Okano se trouvait être Kugunigaoka. Le collège où l’on ne pouvait pas vivre tranquillement sans de bons résultats scolaires.





	Okano et comment se trouver de meilleurs amies

**Author's Note:**

> parce que le sport peut être dangereux  
> écrivez des fanfictions à la place

Okano n’était pas vraiment “féminine”. Sa mère, une femme conservatrice, le lui reprochait souvent : « une jeune fille n’a pas à bouger comme ça », « on dirait un garçon avec tes manières de rustre », « pourquoi ne fais-tu pas de la danse au lieu de ta gym ? »... Parfois Okano se demandait si sa mère se rendait compte que tous ses reproches étaient vains, ou si elle était persuadée qu’un jour sa fille rentrerait dans le droit chemin.

Au collège, Okano n’était pas vraiment intégrée dans sa classe : toutes ses camarades avaient des cheveux longs bien coiffés, une conduite irréprochable comme sa mère aurait voulu qu’elle ait, si bien que la jeune fille se sentait très différente d’elles. Les élèves de sa classe finirent par l’ignorer ou se moquer car Hinata avait les plus mauvaises notes de la classe. La gymnaste eut peur de passer les prochaines années toute seule mais heureusement, ses doutes s’envolaient lorsque ses amies du club de gymnastique la félicitaient pour son énergie et sa souplesse. Elle n’avait pas besoin de la reconnaissance ou de l’amitié de ses camarades de classe, plus préoccupées par leurs notes en mathématiques que celles en E.P.S, lorsqu’elle avait celle des membres de son club.

Malheureusement le collège d’Okano se trouvait être Kugunigaoka. Le collège où l’on ne pouvait pas vivre tranquillement sans de bons résultats scolaires.

~(°-°~) (~°-°)~ ~(°-°~) (~°-°)~

La collégienne n’était pas très intelligente, ni très studieuse, ou elle ne l’était pas assez pour un collège comme le sien. Elle ne s’était pas inquiétée de ses notes, plus passionnée par les compétitions et l’effort physique, du moins jusqu’à ce jour de pluie au milieu du dernier trimestre de sa seconde année. La gymnaste devait rejoindre son club à une compétition mais elle avait reçu un mail lui annonçant qu’elle ne participerait pas ; intriguée, elle s’était quand même rendue au lieu de rendez-vous où elle avait retrouvé ses senpai, toutes surprises en la voyant.  

La capitaine s’avança vers elle sous les chuchotements ou les gloussements des autres.

« Okano, tu n’as pas reçu mon message ? demanda l’aînée  
— Si, mais je ne l’ai pas compris.  
— Pas étonnant de la part d’une futur épave, ricana une autre fille qui avait toujours été jalouse du talent d’Okano.  
— Murakami tais toi ! Écoute Okano, je suis désolée mais tu ne peux plus faire partie du club », déclara la capitaine.

D’abord trop étonnée pour répliquer, Okano resta plusieurs secondes la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds avant de reprendre la parole, la voix presque suppliante :  
« Pourquoi ? J’ai de très bon résultat aux compétitions !  
— Ce ne sont pas tes résultats sportifs qui sont en causes… mais les scolaires. L’année prochaine tu iras sans doute dans la classe 3-E et il te sera impossible de rester dans ce club. Il est donc préférable pour nous comme pour toi que tu partes maintenant, si l’on apprend que le club a gardé en son sein une membre de la 3-E, on aura moins d’adhérentes l’année prochaine. Tu comprends que je le fais pour l’avenir du club, Okano? expliqua avec fermeté sa senpai.  
— Oui. »

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse, et lorsqu’elle la releva des larmes dévalaient ses joues.

« Désolée, souffla-t-elle en retenant un sanglot.  
— Bien, allons-y maintenant », ordonna la capitaine. 

Elle lui tourna le dos et partit en direction du gymnase sans un regard derrière elle

La jeune collégienne resta immobile, les pieds cloués au sol.   
Son monde s’écroulait.

Elle savait que ses résultats n’étaient pas brillants, mais elle pensait naïvement que cela suffirait pour sa troisième année. Elle connaissait le sort réservée à la classe E ils étaient traités injustement par tout le collège et étaient interdits de clubs.   
Elle n’allait plus refaire de gym.

Amèrement elle pensa qu’elle ne manquerait à personne vu les ricanements des autres filles. Elle se sentit stupide d’avoir cru en leur amitié, elles comme ses camarades de classe se fichaient d’elle : tout ce qui les intéressaient c’était ses résultats !

Au bout d’un moment, Hinata finit par repartir chez elle. Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle aurait pu égaler une de ces héroïnes niaises de shôjo venant de se faire larguer. 

« Maman serait contente, j’agis enfin comme une fille », pensa-t-elle ironiquement.

Okano ne révisa même pas ses examens de fin de trimestre. À quoi bon, son entrée dans la classe des épaves profiterait à tous. Personne ne voulait d’elle dans ce bâtiment.

~(°-°~) (~°-°)~ ~(°-°~) (~°-°)~

Sa rentrée de troisième année, Okano s’en souviendra longtemps. 

Le sentiment d’humiliation lorsqu’on appelle son nom lors de la composition de la classe. Les ricanements de ses anciens camarades de classe et ceux appartenant aux membres de son ancien club. Les remarques faussement chuchotées « Elle sera bien mieux là-bas », « Notre club est enfin débarrassé d’un déchet », « J’ai supprimé son numéro, je voudrais pas qu’on pense que j’étais amie avec une épave. » ...

À chaque élève réparti dans cette maudite classe, les chuchotements et ricanements recommençaient tandis que la personne appelée essayait de se faire la plus petite possible, les joues rouges d’humiliation et de honte.  
L’assemblée fut longue, chaque phrase prononcée la fit se sentir inférieure et elle voulut partir loin pour oublier ce sentiment de honte, oublier qu’elle était désormais un déchet, oublier qu’elle ne pouvait plus appartenir à un club, et enfin oublier ces sentiments de trahison et de solitude qui ne l’avaient pas quittée des vacances.

L’heure de gravir la montagne arriva enfin et les cancres purent commencer la si humiliante ascension. Okano ayant une bonne condition physique n’avait aucun mal à monter, et en profita pour observer les autres élèves. La plupart peinait à gravir le chemin qu’ils devront désormais emprunter tous les matins. Ils avaient tous un visage fermé et des yeux vides de sentiments ; l’observatrice pensa qu’elle devait sans doute avoir la même expression qu’eux, après tout ils étaient tous dans la même situation maintenant. Personne ne se parlait. Tous restaient distants avec les autres, ou alors étaient en petit groupe.

Les premiers jours Okano ne parla à personne : elle n’en ressentait pas le besoin. Des amis, elle en avait déjà eu et ils l’avaient abandonnée sans remords à cause de sa venue dans la classe des épaves. Pourquoi cela changerait dans cette classe, cause de ses malheurs ? 

Les autres élèves aussi évitaient de trop traîner ensemble, peut-être par habitude ou alors par résignation. S’ils étaient ici, c’était de leur faute, une punition pour leurs résultats ou comportement, ça ne servait de tenter de rendre leur année plus agréable, elle ne devait pas l’être. C’était le principe même de la classe End.  
Alors le matin, ils s'asseyaient immédiatement à leurs places, avec quelques salutations timides parfois mais aussitôt étouffés par l’ambiance glaciale présente dans la pièce. Le midi, les élèves mangeaient à leur table. Seuls quelques amis qui se connaissant avant cette année se regroupaient. Les cours se passaient en silence malgré les tentatives de leur professeur pour les faire participer et sitôt la sonnerie de la cloche retentissait, tous se précipitaient vers la sortie désireux de quitter au plus vite cet endroit froid.

Puis Koro-sensei arriva. Au début méfiants, les élèves avaient surtout été attirés par la perspective de gagner dix millions de yens, mais devant l’impossibilité de tuer le poulpe avec des assassinats conventionnels, ils avaient mis toute leur énergie à trouver des plans d’assassinats plus originaux et ingénieux de jours en jours. 

Au fil des assassinats et entraînements, les élèves s’étaient rapprochés de plus en plus, découvrant alors les personnalités de chacun. Les entraînements de Karasuma avaient ravis Okano, qui avait vu une occasion de rebouger son corps comme avant.   
En quelques semaines, grâce à leur si étrange professeur, les camarades étaient devenus de plus en plus chaleureux entre eux, et -presque- tous étaient ravis de venir en classe à présent.

~(°-°~) (~°-°)~ ~(°-°~) (~°-°)~

Okano restait malgré tout réservée, elle parlait aux autres et participait aux assassinats mais ne s’était pas encore liée d’amitié. Pourtant, elle fut bien obligée lorsqu’un jour après un entraînement difficile une voix l’appela :

« Okano ! »

La jeune fille se retourna pour tomber sur Kataoka et Kurahashi qui la rattrapèrent aisément.

« Oui ? répondit la gymnaste.  
— Tu étais incroyable aujourd’hui ! la complimenta Kurahashi. Comment arrives-tu à faire ses mouvements ?  
— Merci, (gênée la gymnaste détourna le regard) ça fait longtemps que je fais de la gym alors c’est plutôt simple.  
— J’imagine. Tu veux venir boire un thé avec nous ? » demanda Kataoka, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

Okano hésita. Kurahashi et Kataoka semblaient sincères, alors elle accepta :  
« Pourquoi pas. »


End file.
